I. The Training component of this Core provides professional training and education of post doctoral fellows, physicians and other health professionals with a view to promoting and improving research skills related to Alzheimer's Disease (AD) and related dementing disorders. The component also produces educational programming aimed at the lay public and caregivers of AD patients. II. The Information Transfer component a) provides a variety of outreach programs that publicize the ADRC and fosters an interest in AD and ADRC activities; b) disseminates clinical and research information about Alzheimer's disease to all interested personnel with the aim of transferring advances in the field of AD research into improved patient care with the least delay; and c) provides a setting which promotes communication, exchange of information and cooperative effort among research and clinical groups thus emphasizing the multidisciplinary approach to the study of AD. The goal of the Information Transfer component is to translate research and clinical knowledge about AD into improved health care and improved quality of life for the AD patient.